Jesika Kemjou
by RealmeNevertobeseen
Summary: A normal day at school... Yeah, Kyo kinda gets stuck with having a new desk neighbor and the girls kinda weird. What could happen with this beautifully strange girl that seems to have eyes for Kyo? I made this for my Onee-chan, hope you like it Onee-chan :D! Rated T for Kyo swearing, and Shigure being a pervert...
1. The new classmate

**Realme: hey all! Okay, I know I should be working on my other stories, just my Onee-chan asked me to write a fanfic that she stared in with one of her favorite characters, Kyo Sohma. So I was all like 'okay' and agreed, I mean, c'mon, who hasn't imagined themselves as the main characters in a anime they watched? I'm just granting her dream of being with a smexy guy like Kyo ;D! Hope you like it Onee-chan! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin **

Chapter one: The new classmate

Sitting in the classroom was boring, no, beyond boring, it was completely stupid! That at least was what Kyo Sohma was thinking while sitting in his classroom waiting for the teacher to come in and start the first annoying class of the day.

Kyo wasn't in the best of moods today, if you couldn't tell, and he was annoyed at everything. Tohru had seen his true form not too long ago; in fact, it had been one day since Tohru went and talked with Akito.

Kyo sighed and he buried his face in his arms that were seated on his desk, tired and bored.

"Kyo, are you okay?" came a sweet and worried voice, Kyo recognized it as Tohru's.

"I'm fine, just….. Tired," he said in a less than reassuring voice and he heard the retreating steps of Tohru going back to her seat. Kyo sighed internally and looked up from the tangle on the desk that was his arms to look at the clock. The teacher should have been there by then, Kyo sighed trying to keep his feelings in check and sat up. His group of friends surrounding him in a matter of seconds them talking about random crap and what had happened to them at home.

Kyo sighed, but decided to indulge in the chitter chatter of everyday life. The teacher soon arrived and he walked into the room, but a girl was following him. This girl stood out mainly because of her hair that fell to below her waist and it was jet black that made her pale skin seem even whiter because of that. She wore the normal girls' uniform with white knee high stockings.

Everyone stopped and stared at the girl as she stood beside the teacher's desk. The teacher smiled," class, this is our new transfer student, would you please introduce yourself?" he said then asked. The girl looked at him a moment and nodded, then back at the class.

Everyone was stunned to see her piercing emerald green eyes, she bowed her head politely and a huge grin set in place," hi, I'm Jesika Kemjou! Nice to meet you and please take care of me!" she called happily. This, once again, surprised everyone. She seemed so refined just a second ago…..

The teacher nodded his head (sorry, don't have name for the teacher T.T) and then pointed at Kyo," you'll be sitting next to the orange haired kid over there." Jesika nodded her head and walked over to the empty seat next to Kyo.

"_Why me?!"_ Kyo thought while Jesika sat next to him. She looked at him a moment, then extended a hand," hi, what's your name?" she asked cheerfully, Kyo looked at her hand a moment then at the face of this strange girl. He reluctantly pushed his hand into hers and stated," Kyo Sohma." And then pulled his hand away, Jesika smiled again," it's nice to meet you, and you have a nice name."

Kyo looked at her but Jesika was already looking ahead at the teacher, class had started. Kyo was a bit weirded out by this girl, she was somewhat, strange. Kyo shook his head and paid attention to the lesson.

Little did he know that new adventures were awaiting him with the new girl, Jesika Kemjou.

**Realme: Meh. Had fun writing this and hope my Onee-chan liked this, she didn't even come up with the actual character, just the name -.-' welp, I'm not complaining, hope people liked it, next chappy coming out when I have the chance….. Bye bye Peeps XD!**


	2. Uh oh

**Realme: yeah, I know I suck, but I was busy with life so don't go hating on me please…. Hope you like this chappy, enjoy :l….**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Chapter two: Uh oh

Kyo was a little weirded out by the new girl.

She seemed nice and all but he was being cautious around her, just to be safe. She was getting along fine with Tohru and Yuki, to Kyo's amazement, and people seemed to flock to her. Her corkiness seemed to attract people, Kyo included but he pushed the sensation away and stayed a good distance from her.

Three weeks had come and gone since the new girl, Jesika Kemjou had started going to Kyo's school.

People also knew a lot more on her past.

She was from the UK, Ireland, from a small town. She was friends with just about every person in her old town and the reason she was in Japan was because her father thought that she needed to have a new and exciting life, besides, she said she wanted to go to school in Japan because she spoke the language rather fluently, she could even understand the writing, though she was still learning how to read the marks of Japanese characters.

Jesika was sixteen, was the youngest of two and very unique. She could play the guitar rather well and she had a beautiful voice, she sang a lot of American songs and she would ask the girls in the class if she could braid their hair, or style it.

Sometimes they say yes, sometimes they say no, Jesika doesn't seem bothered by this and just smiles and says 'okay' or 'you're no fun' and stick her tongue out playfully.

But right now, Kyo was watching as she was talking to Tohru, then suddenly," hey, Jesika-san?" Tohru asked.

Jesika looked at her," yes Tohru-chan?" she answered. Tohru shifted in the spot she was standing for moment, and then she looked up and looked at Jesika, who was smiling softly at her. That smile seemed to boost Tohru's confidence and she smiled back and said.

"Would you like to come over after school?" Yuki and Kyo stood there was wide eyes while Jesika's smile widened," of course I would!" she said happily. Tohru sighed in relief and smiled largely at Jesika. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other nervously and gulped at the same time.

….

After school Jesika, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo walked home together. Tohru and Jesika were talking animatedly, while Kyo and Yuki hung behind, nervous of what was going to happen once they got home.

Once arriving, they opened the front door. Tohru called," we're home!" and Shigure's head popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, hello Tohru-kun, Kyo and Yuki! And who's this?" Shigure greeted everyone then his eyes landed on Jesika, them roaming over her body a few seconds before he looked to Tohru for an answer. She smiled.

"This is Jesika Kemjou, the new transfer student in our class. Is it okay that she's over? Oh, wait! Did you already have plans? Did I just ruin them because I brought her over, oh I'm sorry-"

"No, no. It's fine Tohru! I was just wondering who it was. Its fine, Jesika can stay over for a while." Tohru sighed and smiled and laughed nervously, looking at Jesika. Jesika looked back at her and smiled largely.

That afternoon Jesika spent most of her time in the living room talking with Shigure and Tohru. She had made it clear that she didn't appreciate Shigure looking at her the way he was looking at her.

How did she express this?

She threatened that she'd send him to the moon if he didn't stop.

When she said this Shigure paled and everyone laughed at him. Jesika seemed rather relaxed around everyone there. Kyo was the only one that seemed cautious around her, like she would just randomly do some horrible thing that would make her an enemy.

This, of course, didn't cross the minds of anyone else. Yuki and Tohru were just talking with her, Shigure wasn't there because his editor had come over and tied him up and dragged him to his room to continue writing his next book.

…..

Jesika was just about to leave, they had had dinner and she said she had to get on home before her father got too worried.

Yuki stood up and was walking Jesika to the door when it happened. Tohru called to Jesika and she turned and looked at her, not looking where she was going and bumped into Yuki, causing him to change.

Jesika turned to apologize for bumping into him when she was met with smoke and a pile of clothes, a little white rat standing on top of them, sweat dropping and looking a little distressed. Jesika was confused then she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Y-Yuki?" the little rat nodded his head and Jesika's eyes widened in surprise then she put her face in her hands.

"Your families cursed, too?" she asked. Yuki looked surprised by the 'too' but nodded his head nonetheless. Jesika sighed," well, this is just lovely…." Tohru and Kyo rushed over and saw Jesika standing in front of Yuki as a rat.

"W-we can explain!" Tohru exclaimed. Jesika turned her head to Tohru and laughed weakly," yeah, I know, you're cursed right, wait, you're not. You're not part of their family through blood right?" Tohru nodded her head slowly.

Jesika sighed again and looked at Yuki," guess we have more in common than I thought…"

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru looked at Jesika in a confused manner, wondering what she was talking about.

**Realme: rawr, I came up with that on the spot, I don't even know where it came from. Hoped you liked it and leave a review :D!**


End file.
